To Be Whole
by Kitsune Curoryu
Summary: Kadaj is on the verge of death when Loz and Yazoo show up at Cloud's door, begging for help. When Cloud takes them in, he has no idea how complicated things actually are.  Advent Children AU  Kadaj/Cloud, Tifa/Yazoo. Discontinued!
1. Unexpected Visitors

Okay, so this is a story that I started a few months ago. It was moving forward at a steady pace, even though it barely had a plot, and was working quite smoothly. Except for the fact that it didn't have a title. But, I finally came up with a title for it, so I uploaded the first chapter.

This story takes place after Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, but is AU so that the albinos (Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo) survived. Sephiroth was not destroyed, but instead retreated back inside of Kadaj.

Warnings: OOCness, and some mildly disturbing/gory imagery

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy nor any of its characters

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Unexpected Visitors**

"Brother, no!"

"Loz, save him!"

"I… I can't! He's too far away!"

_Sometimes, before things get better… _

"Brother!"

"No, he can't! We…we need him!"

"Don't cry, Yazoo."

"Shut up!"

_Things have to get much worse… _

"…brother… Brother, can you hear me?"

"He's gone, Loz."

"No! No, he's not!"

"Come on, Loz… Let's go…"

"…okay…"

* * *

"Strife delivery service. You name it, we deliver it."

Cloud smiled slightly as he heard Tifa's voice in the other room. Everything seemed almost normal again. The Stigma was gone, Sephiroth was destroyed, and the delivery service was back in business. Life was good.

The ex-SOLDIER let out a contented sigh, returning to fixing up Fenrir. During the last delivery, the bike had busted a bolt and caused an oil leak. He had to fix it quick, so he could get to the next delivery.

There was a knock at the door. Cloud wiped his hands off and listened as Denzel went to open it. Who could that be? They weren't expecting anyone…

"Hey! You're that guy from the truck! G-go away!" Denzel's voice gained an edge of fear. "Cloud's here! He'll _make _you leave!"

Cloud stood and grabbed one of his swords, walking out. Standing in the doorway in front of Denzel were Loz and Yazoo. Cloud lifted his sword and opened his mouth to demand why they were there. But then he saw something in Loz's arms. Under closer inspection, he realized that the something was Kadaj.

"Please," Yazoo's voice sounded far too vulnerable. "Please, help him."

* * *

"You're going to _what?_"

Cloud sighed. "I am going to help them. They have nowhere else to go, and he won't last long without medical attention."

"Cloud, they're our _enemies_. If he dies, then at least he won't be able to kill _us_." Tifa replied. "It's not like he's going to be grateful. He'd just as soon attack you as thank you."

"Look, this is only temporary. If it makes you feel better, we can lock them all up and take their weapons." The blonde sighed for what seemed the umpteenth time that night. "We'll keep Denzel and Marlene away from them. We can even ask the others for help if you want."

Tifa chewed on her lip, subconsciously scrubbing at a spot on the countertop. "…You're sure, Cloud?"

He nodded. "I'm sure. It's not like it's a trick. You saw the state he was in."

"Alright… Be careful, Cloud." Tifa sighed and leaned on the counter. "Where are you keeping them?"

"In the basement." Cloud stood and grabbed his sword, returning to the entryway where Yazoo and Loz still stood. "We will help him. Come on, you two will be staying locked up here and I'll need to take your weapons."

Yazoo hesitated, but nodded and handed over his and Loz's guns, as well as Kadaj's sword. "Don't think this means we're friends." He said. "We're only doing this for brother."

Cloud didn't say anything, leading them down into the basement. It wasn't technically a prison cell, but it could contain a couple of people. At least well enough for the house's inhabitants to be safe. Cloud pulled over a table and put a clean white sheet over it.

"You can put him on here. At least until we find something better." He instructed as he moved furniture around. Loz obeyed his command hesitantly.

Cloud finished what he was doing and walked over to examine the white-haired remnant. It wasn't a pretty sight. Kadaj was covered in blood and bruises. His leg was bent awkwardly and his clothes were little more than rags. You could barely recognize him.

Cloud swallowed and pointed at a couch in the corner of the room. "Sit." Loz and Yazoo sat, watching the warrior cautiously. The blonde walked over to stand in front of them. Cloud gripped his sword and lowered his voice. "You two are going to tell me something, and you are going to tell the truth or I will refuse to help your brother."

Yazoo looked at him warily. "What do you want to know?"

Cloud stared into Yazoo's eyes, as if he could find his answers there. "What happened to Kadaj?"

* * *

So what did you guys think? I know, nasty cliffhanger. Sorry. I'll explain everything (sort of) in the next chapter, I swear! So please, please review!

Kitsune Curoryu


	2. The Accident

Here's the second chapter of To Be Whole for you guys! This is the chapter where it gets explained why Kadaj is beat to all heck.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters.

Warnings: Hum...OOCness, I believe should be it.

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**The Accident **

Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo walked on the outskirts of Midgar. They were leaving the city in search of a new life. For some reason, they had been given a second chance. But what point was there in living anymore, now that their Reunion was over? Mother was gone…they had been defeated. So they had set off to find the answers to their questions.

"Brother… What are we going to do now?" Loz voiced their concerns out loud.

"Find a new life, Loz. Somewhere far away." Kadaj replied. He stopped suddenly and stared at an outcrop of rocks nearby. "Wait…did you see that?"

"What is it?" Yazoo looked at Kadaj.

"I don't know… I'll be right back. You two go on. I'll catch up." The elder remnant dashed off to investigate the rocks.

Loz and Yazoo continued walking without him, lost in their own thoughts. Where were they going? Kadaj had said 'far away', but there were lots of places 'far away'. What kind of life _could _they live? To be honest, none of them had any life skills. They could fight… But muscles and bullets only got you so far.

There was a sound behind them, almost like falling rocks. Loz and Yazoo looked to see their brother hanging from the outcrop. There were sharp deadly rocks below him. And he was slipping.

"Brother, no!" Loz cried out, running to the edge of the path.

Yazoo followed him. "Loz, save him!"

"I… I can't!" The youngest looked frantically for some way to help. "He's too far away!"

Just then, a resounded _crack_ echoed through the mountains. Loz and Yazoo watched in horror as the cliff Kadaj was clinging to broke off, causing their brother to fall. The eldest albino rolled down the mountainside, managing to hit way too many rocks…

Yazoo ran a hand through his long hair, tears escaping his eyes. "No, he can't! We…we need him!"

The younger remnant laughed, trying to contain his own tears. "Don't cry, Yazoo."

"Shut up!" Yazoo growled, wiping his eyes furiously.

As the rocks slowed in their tumbling descent, the two were able to make their way down to Kadaj. Yazoo stifled a cry and watched as Loz knelt beside their bloody and battered brother.

"…brother… Brother, can you hear me?" He whispered anxiously.

Yazoo took a shuddering breath. "He's gone, Loz."

"No! No, he's not!" Loz glared at his older brother over his shoulder.

The long-haired man sighed. "Come on, Loz." He placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Let's go."

Loz looked at Yazoo for a moment before carefully picking Kadaj up. "…okay…"

Together, the two of them walked back towards Midgar, dreams of a new life forgotten.

* * *

Please review!

Kitsune Curoryu


	3. Kadaj

Short update! I'm gonna try to get chapter five written as soon as I can, but I got stuck... Lucky for you guys, I have chapter four typed and ready. But if I upload that...then I won't be able to upload for a while. So please please bear with my writer's block!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kadaj nor Aerith nor the mentioned Cloud.

Warnings: ...nothing, really.

Enjoy!

* * *

Everything was white. And black. And sometimes grey. But mostly white.

It was quiet. Silent, actually. No cars. No people. No brothers constantly asking questions. It was a relief.

He was cold. So cold. And numb. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't move his body.

Kadaj was floating in an endless white space of nothingness.

Something was wrong.

When he tried to remember what had happened, there was a vast blankness. He remembered spotting something on top of that outcrop of rocks… A form of some sort… A person… Child? He couldn't remember exactly. But…then what had happened? He'd gone to see what it had been…then…what…?

_Kadaj? _

Kadaj looked around, but saw nothing except foggy whiteness.

_…Mother? _He asked uneasily.

_Kadaj, what do you desire? More that anything? _

The remnant frowned. _To be whole, of course. _

_You must look deeper, Kadaj. In your heart. _

He paused, thinking. _I want… I want to be loved. _

The voice laughed. _He's stubborn. Good luck! _And then it was gone.

Kadaj closed his eyes. _I want…Cloud… _

The next chapter goes back to explain what's going on with the other two albinos and Cloud. So please please review! I'll do my best to update soon!

Kitsune Curoryu


	4. Waiting For the Storm

Okay, guys. This is the last update for a while. But I figured I should give all of my loyal reviewers something. This story, unfortunately, is the slowest for me right now. I've sort of lost my inspirational drive. I'm trying, but I'm just not into it right now. So this is the last chapter I've written and typed. I'll try my best to get the next one done soon. Please forgive my slowness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. I just like to torture them.

No warnings, so please enjoy!

* * *

"So…what happens now?" Yazoo asked uneasily, standing in front of the couch. Kadaj had been thoroughly checked and bandaged. Yazoo and Loz were starting to get nervous about their own fate.

Cloud shrugged as if he helped his enemies every day. "We wait for him to wake up."

"And in the meantime?"

The hero put the first aid kit away. "You two will stay here." He looked at Yazoo. "There's a bathroom over there, and we'll feed you. You won't be treated like animals, but you will not be allowed to leave this floor."

Loz and Yazoo spent the next couple of days waiting anxiously for something to happen. They hardly touched the meals that Cloud or the woman brought to them. The food was well prepared and looked good, but…they just couldn't eat. And since the two of them really had nothing to do, they just paced or sat or talked. And waited. But there was no change in their brother.

On the third day, though, something happened. Kadaj spoke. It was the slightest thing, and if Yazoo hadn't been watching him, he would never have caught it. The longer-haired brother ran to Kadaj's side, grasping his good hand.

"I'm here, 'Daj. Yazoo's here. You're okay. You're safe." Yazoo whispered.

Kadaj's lips moved and the barest of sounds came out. Yazoo strained to hear him.

"'Daj… 'Daj, what is it?" He asked, moving closer.

"…C…lou…d…"

Yazoo paled and stepped back. Loz, who had just come from the bathroom, ran over when he saw the look on Yazoo's face.

"What is it? Did something happen?" He demanded.

"He… He spoke…" Yazoo replied stiffly. "He…said 'Cloud'…"

Loz's forehead creased. "What does it mean?"

Yazoo took a deep breath and walked away, frowning. "It means that this whole situation is a lot more difficult than we had originally believed."

* * *

Even though this is the last update in a while, please review! It reminds me that people are reading this and so I want to write faster! Love you!

Kitsune Curoryu


End file.
